The invention relates to a rack-and-pinion steering system, in particular for lighter commercial vehicles, comprising a housing, a toothed rack, a driven element and a servo unit.
For economical reasons the use of rack-and-pinion steering systems has meanwhile been pushed ahead in commercial vehicles having a partial load on the front axle of up to approx. 6 tons. In so doing, the problem arises that on account of the high tooth rack forces of up to 60 kN and the large stroke of up to more than 125 mm special loads act on the toothed rack.